


Underneath the Crescent Moon

by Angelhart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Canon Universe, Continuation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inu, Manga, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Romance, Setsuna - Freeform, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Tenka Hadō no Ken, Youkai, inuparents fanfiction, inuyasha - Freeform, the great dog demon, 映画犬夜叉 天下覇道の剣, 犬夜叉
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: The tragic love story of InuYasha's parents.(continuation - still ongoing)This story will be updated every month, unless mentioned otherwise.For information about the exact update schedule of this story and other stories, as well as information about new stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any notification concerning new stories and story updates will be posted on my tumblr blog.Please note that my tumblr url has been changed! You can now find me on tumblr as Angelhartsblog.  (previously Angelhart79)





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is for all you Izayoi and Inu no Taishō fans out there!

My perspective on the tragic love story of Inyasha's parents.  
  
  


 **Please mind the rating!** As the story progresses mature content will be in this fic. If you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read.  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  


Maybe she was still dreaming. Falling leaves from the trees around her. As orange and red as the curtains of the litter she was being carried in. The autumn breeze almost unable to reach her. Only when she did hold the curtain fabric aside to take a peek at her new surroundings, the cool wind was able to make contact to her skin. Her hand, her face. The thick layers of kimono protecting her from the brutal nature of this season. Secretly, she loved fall. The world decorated with a different pattern of colors, so unlike spring. Before it would turn into the deep winter slumber, the world would cover all seeds, tug them in underneath a blanket of colorful patterns, to protect them from the danger to come.

She let the curtain fall in its place again as she withdrew her hand. Like her. The outer layer of her jūnihitoe the same color pattern of the season. The carriage, the curtains. And even the red harness of the men carrying it. Like a blanket, but not to protect her, although it was their intend. It felt more like they were smothering her.

And if she would look back she knew she would be able to see the same orange and red color in the sky. Flames consuming her previous life as she was traveling to her new one.

They stopped and she peeked again. Turning around and opening the curtain. It was already becoming dark and despite her expectation there were no flames. If she focused real hard she was able to see smoke. A disturbance of grey in the deep dark blue in the far distance. The curtain fell in place again as she turned her body to the sound of coughs in front of her. The rustle and voices of men as they rushed to her father's side. A dying man on horse back heading to his final destination.

An invitation of the Setsuna family. One of few who supported the house of her father, still after it had been bestowed on so much misfortune that it was now even called 'cursed'. Illness and death. A curse bestowed by his enemies, he suspected. One that could only be broken by more death. And so he had fought those that opposed him, all in revenge of misfortune. Hand in hand with the previous lord of Setsuna who met his end in the process. And now the House of Setsuna was ruled by that lord's only son.

She had met him when he had delivered the head of the man who had called out to the gods to bring her father's house down. She had peeked from her location as her father had approached the gold-plated box. Already befallen by the mysterious illness he had pushed himself up from his decorative throne as the new lord of Setsuna opened it. And she had not dared to move closer, her father waving her to stay put, but she had raised herself onto her toes to catch a glimpse of their enemy.

But his death did not undo whatever curse had been placed upon her father. His health still decreasing. And even the best of doctors could not find the cure. And so one evening he had called out to her from his bed. Hardly the recognizable figure of the proud man who had once watched his young daughter dance underneath the falling Sakura blossoms with a smile on his face. Their house was poisoned and doomed to fall. And without sons, her mother having died at child birth, it could not be revived again. And even though their family had been befallen by a curse, the lord of the House of Setsuna still kept the alliance and showed interest in their blood line. And to honor the gift of the slaughter of their enemy, her father would pay respect to that alliance by giving away his only daughter.

And so they had left their cursed home. Burned it to the ground and she was on her way to her new life. To become a wife after her father's death and after her mourning. And that dreadful cough she could hear announced that death was following her father closely.

He had insisted to ride on horseback. The carriage in front of hers, empty. A proud man who would slay unseen monsters for her. Fend off her nightmares whenever she couldn't sleep as a child. Shadow casting stories upon the walls that had made her giggle and feel loved and protected. But those childish games were not part of a young woman's live. Worry was part of her life now.

Would she not disgrace her family? What if she couldn't give the new lord of Setsuna a son? What if the mysterious illness that had killed so many servants, warriors and was now tormenting her father, had made her barren? What if their family was still cursed. Would ruin befall on the House of Setsuna now that they had invited them in?

She had asked the man bluntly. A straight forwardness that had made her maidens gasp but the man had turned his horse around and had looked down upon her. "I do not believe in curses. Only in things I can see and kill."

And she had watched him and his men ride off. Her eyes drawn to the rotting head on the stake near the gate.

They were moving again. The slow climb of the steep of the mountain. With very step of the men carrying her, with every rocking motion of the litter, her heart seemed to beat slightly faster. And at the sudden sound of thunder over the mountains she flinched and grasped her chest.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The young lord bowed respectfully before her and she returned his respect. There was no smile on his face. Nothing that drew her in immediately and it left her sad. She thanked him for his hospitality and watched him leave with her father. Two powerful men dressed in ceremonial armor.

Love… A feeling that her maidens described as something so powerful it would be able to break down any curse. Something she feared and longed for. It wasn't there yet, for she was told it would have made her heart dance and do all kinds of things to her body, that her maidens had described to her in detail. Secret information shared in between giggles. She wasn't feeling all those things at all. Would she ever?

"Lady Izayoi." An older woman bowed before her and guided her to her accommodation. Her kimono's were feeling heavy and she found herself hardly moving forward at all. There was only one of her maidens left and she was grateful for at least one familiar face. The young woman smiled reassuringly.

Lanterns were lit and behind soft curtains they stripped her of the kimono layers. Each layer a burden falling of her body. And she was reminded of her delicate figure as the old woman removed the last layer and she was now left in a mere simple yukata.

"My lady, your are so thin." The worry in the woman's voice made her turn slightly and stare at her reflection in the large mirror. A wooden frame decorated with the carving of birds and flowers. Almost similar to the one she had back home.

But before she was able to witness the result of the hardship her family's house had dealt with in the last few years two new kimono's were already covering her yukata. The outer kimono a black with soft yellow and red. A beautiful flower pattern in expensive silk.

"A gift of my lord. You like, my lady?"

She nodded, her hands feeling the soft fabric and she voiced a soft thank you. They rearranged her long hair and she closed her eyes at the soft brushes. She was tired after the long trip, but this new place had made her too nervous to give in to sleep just yet. And as they took their distance she walked around and eyed to what was to be her new home.

Things looking familiar, even the setting, but not quite. Like in a dream world.

"Our lord had it made to be similar to your previous residence, my lady. So, you would feel at home. If there is anything missing, please inform me. I will be your main servant."

Another thank you, one of many more to be sure to follow. A little jump of her heart and she smiled at the feeling. Love would break any curse…

Voices and she looked at the closed door. Her own maiden was talking to someone. Then the young woman turned around. "It is lord Setsuna, my lady. He is here to escort you to your father."

She gestured for the door to be opened and this time as he looked at her, he did smile. "My lady." He bowed his head. "I hope my gifts please you."

"Yes, my lord. Very much so. Thank you."

"Good. Your father awaits you."

She followed him on the enagawa to the wooden hallway path that lead to another building. Staring over the garden she could see the stars in the distance of the night's sky. The serene sound of flowing water of the small manmade creek beneath her. The roof of the hallway above her head hiding her from the rumbling thunder.

Her father was waiting for her on the engawa of his own new residence. Dressed in a black yukata as if the vail of death was surrounding him already.

"My lord. My lady." Lord Setsuna bowed twice then took his leave. Her maidens, her new and the one she brought with her, were waiting for her at the start of the engawa, bowing deeply as lord Setsuna passed them.

She could hear her father's heavy breathing before he spoke. "Are you happy, Izayoi?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. She was happy that they were welcomed into a new home, but she wasn't happy with the knowledge of her father's upcoming death. Her silence made him look at her.

"You look so much like your mother." He smiled. "That new kimono fits you beautifully, my daughter. Lord Setsuna has a fine taste. He will take good care of you."

"Yes, father." She lowered her head.

The starlight was reflected in his silver grey grey hair that was bound in a top knot. A thin moustache and a thin grey goat like beard added to the powerful frame on his face. Wrinkles in tanned skin, a result of the burning sun during so many battles to protect his house, his family.

There was thunder over the mountains. The bright flash that immediately followed was casting shadows on the thoughtful expression of his face.

"Thunder without rain. The gods are restless tonight." A smile was on his lips to comfort her. "Fear not, my daughter. Gods have no business in the world of men. They will not come for me tonight. Not yet."

But still she shivered. The coldness of the night able to reach her through the three layers covering her.

And even as she was lying in her new, strange bed she couldn't sleep. Listing to the rolling thunder outside her room, the cold breeze finding its way inside to cracks in wood and stone, announcing winter would be coming soon.

And in the darkness, behind the shutters, she could still see the bright light of the crescent moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The start of this continuation is long overdue. I started the main set up for this fic three years ago. One reason of the delay was the special promo footer for my blog that wasn't finished yet. And another reason was that I wasn't pleased about the version of chapter 1 at that time. So, I rewrote this chapter.
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. You can find me on tumblr as Angelhart79.  
> http://angelhart79.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

  
**Chapter 2**  


In a corner of the high walls surrounding the estate there was a small door, leading to a path down the mountain. A stairway to an old shrine. She descended the long stairs with a heavy heart. Her father had remained in bed today and it seemed he had made peace with his fate. Knowing that his daughter would be safe he was ready to die. As she had passed his house, she had noticed lord Setsuna kneeling by her father's bed. The two men in conversation.

The old woman, her new maid, had told her about the shrine and Izayoi had decided that she would visit it to pray for her father's health. Or at least a peaceful passing without any pain.

She looked up to the torii gate and bowed before it. Avoiding the center, she entered the sacred grounds of the shrine.

It seemed long forgotten. Nature trying to take back what mankind had stolen. The building covered in green and the path towards it, covered in moss. Yet somehow it made it even more serene.

She walked towards the temizuya and placed her tray with offerings on a rock close to it. She admired the dragon statue close to it before she cleansed her hands and mouth. As she placed back the ladle she looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair piece showing the symbol of the House of Setsuna. Another gift. The reminiscence of her family's clan was already slowly fading. And when her father would come to pass and she would bare the fruit of the union of the clans, her house would become nothing more than a distant memory.

The Setsuna clan was powerful and feared. Known for their resilience against the authority of the gods. And it would remain a mystery to her how her father, a god loving man, had formed an alliance with a family who would, if need be, defy the gods. So, it wasn't odd that this shrine seemed abandoned. Perhaps it was because both lords had lost their wives during child birth. One sought solace in the notion she would be in a better place, amongst the gods. One blamed the deities for taking her away, calling them out to face him and fight.

The gods never came.

To neither of them…

And she realized that they might not come to hear her prayer either. Would this place cause her to lose faith as well? She looked at the building covered in branches and leaves. As she looked up she noticed the cord of the bell had been removed. Like an announcement of blasphemy. If the gods had forsaken this place, what was her family's chance for redemption?

Then, as she ascended the steps to the building, she noticed something.

Blood.

There was blood on the steps. And as she took off her zori she followed the path of droplets al the way to the entrance and even inside of the shrine. Dark red drops on the tiles.

Izayoi felt her heart beating faster. Her first instinct told her to turn around and run. But looking at the tray in her hands and the offerings she felt obligated to complete the sacrificial ritual. The altar was just in front of her.

Maybe it had been an animal. Taking precocious steps, she only noticed those few drops. Nothing more. She placed the tray on top of the altar and bowed respectfully. Using the fire stones, she lit up both candles that stood on either side. Folding her hands, she softly spoke the prayer words and stepped back. Although she tried to focus on the words her head was drawn automatically towards the stains on the floor. The gods would not be pleased about that.

Then she noticed something else. Against one of the walls something was reflecting the flames of the candles. Something metal. She walked towards it. It was a large sword. A strange looking sheathed blade with a large jewel imbedded at the end of the handle. When her hand reached out to it a male voice suddenly spoke.

"Don't touch it. It will consume you."

She spun around, but there was no one she could see that belonged to the voice. "Who's there?" she asked firmly, ordering the one to reveal himself.

Silence.

Common sense told her to leave the shrine immediately, but an anger rose from within her. Someone had defiled this place.

"Please you must leave. The gods have been angered. This is a holy place." She looked around, her eyes having trouble to focus in the dim light. Placing her back against the altar she tried to pinpoint the location of the shrine's inhabitant.

"Go away."

She was startled by the audacity in the tone of his voice, but now she had a good idea where to find him. She walked towards the right dark corner behind the altar. Behind it she noticed more blood. A huge amount of it next to a strange armor that was resting on the floor. Bone plates with spikes upon them. Nothing like she had seen before in the armor the samurai were wearing. She could understand the purpose though. To intimidate an opponent and those spikes could easily split a man's skull in half.

She gasped.

Perhaps she should have fled by now. However nurturing instinct overwhelmed that flight instinct that meant survival. The man was obviously hurt. And considering the huge amount of blood she saw behind the platform it weren't just simple cuts. Her anger that one had trespassed and entered the holy shrine dissipated. She could understand the logic reasoning that when hurt one would seek refuge. And although it's purpose was not that, the shrine obviously provided a perfect shelter.

She could see him. The shape of him. He was sitting on the floor against the back wall. One knee bent upwards and an arm resting upon it. She couldn't see his face for his head seemed limp as his chin rested on his chest. Long hair bound together with blue pins. A trail of blood on the floor leading to where he sat.

"Please, you are injured. Come with me to the castle. There are healers there."

The man didn't reply and for a moment she thought he had died for he didn't move and was so silent. Then there was a soft grunt from him and some movement in his limbs. Perhaps, she thought, he couldn't move and relocate somewhere else. She doubted she had the strength to support him and it would even be highly inappropriate for her to do so. She found herself in a predicament. His presence would anger the gods. She would have to pray for their forgiveness. But she was even more doubtful of the help of Setsuna's men. Would he feel obliged to help a stranger? Or would he think of the man as a threat and kill him on the spot?

If she couldn't move him, she could aid him. Her eyes were drawn to the blood once more. He had already defiled the place there was nothing more that could be done about that. She walked back to the altar and grabbed the bowl of water that was placed upon it. Bowing she spoke a few prayer words in hope the gods would pardon her. She could only hope they would be merciful and understanding.

She walked towards him and squatted down. He didn't look up. She noticed the slow movements of his chest. Heavy breathing as if pained. It was pity that made her move her hands to the outer layer of her kimono and moved it so she could reach one of the inner layers. The sound of ripping fabric drew his attention. Unnoticed by her, the man's head tilted slightly.

_Forgive me father,_ she voiced inside her head, knowing she would have to explain the teared-up kimono later on. She folded the fabric and dipped it into the bowl of water. When her hand moved towards him her wrist was suddenly grabbed. She released air in a shocked gasp as she noticed the sharp claws that were an extension of his fingers. Instinctively she pulled on her hand, but she wasn't released. She wanted to scream as the man raised his head and her eyes gazed upon the blue markings, only her voice had left her. Like a lightning bolt they marked his face. One on each side. Gold yellow animal eyes pierced through her.

In her mind she could still scream.

"You should have left."

Yes, she should have paid heed to his warning. Why hadn't she? "Please…" she pleaded although she didn't know why. To end her life quickly? To release her? Now that he leaned forward she could see him more perfectly. A face almost feminine, his kimono pushed back over his shoulders to reveal a slim build, yet muscled chest. A large deep cut that went from his left shoulder towards his abdomen. Revealing red flesh. That injury, it seemed it was inflicted by a sword, or claw… It was frightening, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. He should be dead. A mere mortal man would be dead…

"A-are you a god?"

The man chuckled. Her reaction had obviously amused him. The sound made her look at his mouth. As it was open slightly she could see sharp unhuman fangs.

"You flatter me, my lady."

_No god…_

Demon.

A demon had defiled the holy shrine! Yet there had been no malice in the tone of his voice. Even the warnings he had given her seemed sincere. "P-please," she tried again.

"It would be unwise to release you now. You will run, you will scream. I do not wish to hurt you or your kind."

"Y-you are hurt." She didn't know why she said it, for it was obvious.

His eyes widened and he tilted his head as if he was accessing a threat in her words. Was that why she had made that remark? To point out his weakened state? That he would be no match for the army of samurai. Lord Setsuna would safe her.

"You think I'm helpless?"

Now there was a threat in his words. She regretted her last sentence immediately. "I-" she did not know what to say.

"Corner an injured beast and it will strike. It will defend its life, my lady."

He was so formal. So polite. Were demons like that? Before they would devour your soul would they lure you in with gentle words?

She dared to ask. "A-are you a beast?" As she had asked that her eyes were suddenly draw to white fur clinging to his body. It almost seemed like part of him.

He shook his head. "Not today, my lady."

She didn't understand his answer. In the expression on his face she could read that there was a hidden joke behind his words, she didn't get. "Please let me go. I won't tell."

"You are lying." His voice was calm. When the silence between their conversation returned she could hear his slow ragged breathing. Fresh drops of blood from his chest that fell on the floor got her attention. Suddenly she realized what had happened. The other night. The thunderstorm without rain. It had been him. A collision of two powerful beings.

Was he the winner? Or had he lost the battle?

"I promise I won't tell."

He pulled her closer. Fear rose within her. The sharp fangs were glistening. Another plea from her seemed pointless, but she did it anyway. Tears burning behind her eyes.

"What will you give me, if you break that promise?" he asked.

She remembered the words from her nursemaid when she was little. Words part of the stories she so liked for it seemed like an adventures life outside the security of the walls. _'Don't ever make a deal with a demon'._ And she pushed her lips together, making sure that in the threat of her life she would not say something foolish.

Then slowly her wrist was released and she was surprised by it. The man leaned back again and even though she had now won the freedom she had so craved, she still sat there beside him. She had seen the crimson smear on the wall as he had leaned forward and a white fur pelt behind him that was colored red in his blood. His eyes were closed and the human features on his face seemed so soft. Almost friendly.  
  


* * *

  
  
Her scent had entered the shrine long before her footsteps announced her entry. And he had raised his head upon her arrival.

He had thought this place had been abandoned. It had seemed that way. Candles that had not been lit for years, it seemed, tiles and an altar that had not been cleaned. Then as the scent of human penetrated his nose so suddenly he realized he had been greatly mistaken.

And now he was assessing the possible outcome that he had to defile the surface with other blood, besides his own. But then details of her person were revealed to him as she came close to the entrance.

Female. Young.

_Shrine maiden?_

And without her knowledge she was being watched. Eyes looking at her from the dark shadows within the depts of the room. _  
_ No, she wasn't a shrine maiden. Her attire told him she was a noble. A high class noble judging by the jūnihitoe she was wearing.

He had released her when he was quite certain she opposed no threat to him. Yet instead of running away she remained by his side.

"T-take the offerings," he heard her say. "There is fresh meat, fruit."

He smiled and there was no mockery in it. "I am grateful for the gesture, but I must decline. I have no need for it."

"Please."

The scent of wild boar caught his nose and he opened his eyes to see her holding out a piece of meat on her hands. She held it right under his nose. There was concern in her eyes that had replaced the sudden fright. Was she really worried that he would die? He shook his head again and she lowered her hands. Standing up she placed it back on the tray that was on the shrine. He watched her grabbing another bowl and returning to his side. Although the liquid inside it was clear, the scent told him it was sake. He grinned. _To celebrate a hard victory_ , he mused and he took a small sip as she placed it against his lips.

He saw her looking at the blade against the wall and he wondered if she could feel it. The strong evil aura that surrounded it. Humans were mostly oblivious to those matters. Yet some were able to sense an evil aura. Those were usually monks or priestesses.

The young feline was drawn to it like moths to a flame. He could see the gem mirrored in her brown eyes. She looked so frail. Her skin white as porcelain. Her hair, partly bound by a big head piece, long and black as the night. Small pink lips that trembled as she spoke. He was a large man in his human appearance but her small frame made him look even bigger. Such a fragile creature.

She flinched when his left hand reached out and touched her cheek. Her eyes turning and lowering, dark pupils dilating in fear as her gaze was set upon the sharp claw of his thumb as it reflected the candle light. The thing might bolt, but his other hand was ready to grab one of her tiny wrists if she would run. He was determined to not let her leave without him knowing her name.

Her eyes followed his hand as best as they could as it stroked her face. The softness of her skin stirred something inside him. A skin so thin that it would bleed so easily. How did those beings survive in this harsh world? A gasp from her mouth when his hand moved over her throat. Her neck could almost fit in his entire hand. She held her breath trying not to move and shiver when his sharp talons raked over her flesh and he noticed her eyes were closed now. A salty scent was in the air and water hidden behind her lashes as she forced herself not to cry.

"I-if my offering does not please you, please take my flesh instead," her soft trembling voice whispered. "B-but I beg of you do not unleash your rage upon these lands."

He moved his hand upwards to her face again, letting his thumb brush away the tear that had managed to escape her squinting eyes. He found it funny that she thought he would eat her. Offering herself so the people of her land would be spared. _How ironic,_ he thought. For he had just saved the lot from a ferocious demon that had just that intend. Devouring all human inhabitants in this region. _His_ region. It had been disrespectful placing a claim on his territory and the people in it. That foul being had no right to trespass his lands in such manner. He had disposed of it and now he was being compared with it?

"Fear not," he said, keeping his voice low so it would seem less threatening, although he had doubt it would calm her fast beating heart. How fragile were those bones really? How long could they withstand such hard pounding of the life sustaining organ without breaking? "I have no desire to eat you or your people." But wasn't she a delightful thing. He looked at her again, let his eyes wander over body. Fine silk draped over such small frame. And when she opened her eyes he could not hide the hunger within his own. Not the one she feared, but a hunger all the same. "Tell me your name." He asked of her. His tone was soft yet demanding while he let his thumb trace her lips.

She hesitated. Her eyes averting his gaze. This trembling little bird was trying to break free. Superstition that was in these lands making her weary of revealing herself. For wasn't giving one's name to a demon the same as if giving it your soul? He growled at that thought, knowing it was most likely that was keeping her silent. Yes, her name would give him power. He could let it roll of his tongue like an intimate caress. Changing her quivers of fear into ones of pleasure. She looked like a fine instrument ready to be played. Such delicate skin must be easy to manipulate, he wagered.

She had closed her eyes again at his unintentional growl. It did not please him. He wanted those doe eyes to open. To get lost into those depts. "Your name, little one. I promise not to harm you but tell me your name." A promise from a demon. He chuckled inwardly. How naïve was he if he was thinking that she would take him for his word?

The eyes opened again. Within the fear he noticed a spark of hope. A fleeting speck of it that she might get out of this alive. "All you want is my name?"

Such sweet voice. The trembling subsided in it, it was like music to his sensitive ears. He let his fingers glide through the strands of her raven black hair that were not bound by the hair piece. "Yes. Your name."

She bit her lip, hesitation still apparent, but victory was there. It smelled the same in every battle. Those with weapons, words and physical touches.

"Izayoi."

It was uttered so softly that he could barely hear it. But his demon senses had been on alert to pick it up between her ragged breaths. "Izayoi," he repeated and when the word was voiced he noticed her fear increasing again. An expectation in her eyes that the whole world surrounding her would now disappear beneath her feet or death grabbing her throat like a slave collar. Nervousness spiking in her scent.

Of course, nothing happened and he could only grin amused by it. He had not encountered another species in his long life span that had the power to turn their own nightmares into powerful demons. Or enforcing power on the creatures of the night with everything their imagination could conjure; turning demons into gods. He found it hard to believe that such fragile beings could be so masochistic. Letting themselves fear their own made up anxieties. No wonder so many of his kind could sustain their physical body by using plain human fear as nourishment. It was a substance that was abundantly present. And for those who hungered for blood, fear was a welcome addition for it would warm up the red liquid to the most appealing temperature for drinking. And for those who were fond of the flesh the quick flow of blood would warm up the flesh and organs as well. Human creatures: a delicacy.

_As long as they not overcome their fears this world and them in it is a feast for us._ And from somewhere deep inside that frail nature had called out to him. And it awoken something so un-demon like that it was almost humorous. The need to protect. Those that killed for pleasure and not for nourishment were banished from his territory. In his head he saw a vision of a possible, but brittle, peaceful coexistence between humans and demons. Those that were of the human kind were so alike, so compatible that it was strange that such alliance seemed so impossible to realize. Yet when such friendship was formed it was despised by both species. He wanted to put a stop to all the prejudice. Humans were resilient in their own way. They could be strong, magnificent.

She was waiting. An order? The building to collapse upon them? For the earth to devour her whole? Those brown eyes pleading for a sign or words that would assure them she would be safe. That she would be allowed home and live another day.

He released her hair watching it drape over her shoulder as he pulled his hand free from the silken strands. Human females were so compatible and beside the vision of that alliance he longed for, another vision was invoked in his mind. One that had her slim body beneath his, both of them lying on the bed that was the softness of her long black hair. That sweet voice crying out in pleasure close to one of his ears. The scars on his back that were claws of the demon beast he had slayed replaced with fresh ones from her human nails as they raked his skin as he would take his own pleasure from her compliant body.

He pushed the vision away – for now – and took the wet cloth from her still trembling hand and placed it against his right shoulder, a painful grunt escaping his lips as the wetness stung as it touched the deep gashes in his skin. He didn't need it really. His body would heal eventually. But the water would dull that foul stench the creature had left behind. It was an assault on his sensitive nose.

She was still there. Would he tell her that it was okay for her to leave? Then unexpected her soft hands moved over his and tugged the wet cloth free from his grip. He watched silently as she wrenched it before dipping it into the bowl again and then he felt her applying it on his skin again. Her movements o so carefully. Gentle strokes over the wounds, cleaning away the dirt and replacing the distasteful scent with the lovely scent that was her own.

In admiration he watched her clean the wounds. She was not repulsed by it as far as he could tell. The pressure on the wet cloth was light, he could barely feel it. The leaking cold water was even more apparent than her touch. Though he wanted to start a conversation he watched silently, because she already flinched each time he took a deeper breath.

She sat back and placed the cloth in the water. "I-I have nothing to bind it with… my Lord." She was hesitant with the respective title. Most likely she didn't want to anger him by using no words and she probably used the title to show him she was aware he was a powerful being. He noticed her looking at her already torn kimono as if she was pondering to rip another part of it to shreds. She was wearing several layers as a woman of her rank was supposed to be wearing. He knew that much of human divided classes. Of course, she could separate with one layer completely and still be decent. But the way she looked it was as if she would be naked in her own eyes if she would part with more of her clothing. Yet he found that she was considering it sweet nonetheless.

She was looking at him. Trying to read from his expression if he expected her to undress and part with her clothing so his wounds could be bandaged. Since she had taken on this obedient and submissive role on her own he was almost tempted to give such order. But for other more curious reasons than wound binding.

"It is fine," he heard himself speak. It was hard not to chuckle at her sigh of relief. "You are free to leave, lady Izayoi," he added.

She seemed shocked almost. Her eyes blinking in disbelieve that he was letting her go just like that. Her encounter with a fearsome demon and she got out of it alive? He could tell she was expecting a trap.

"Leave," he repeated. His deliberately made his tone more harsh so it sounded more like an order. "I have no more need for your presence right now."

She nodded quickly, probably afraid to disobey and face some demon wrath and stood up. Before she turned herself away from him he called out her name again. She froze.

"I can trust you will keep my presence here a secret?" When she didn't reply he added: "I would not want to place harm upon your people." He didn't want to make a threat like that, but he hated it more if he had to kill humans unnecessarily.

There was a nod from her and she appeared to be waiting for his permission that it was okay for her to leave.

"Indulge me with your presence again tomorrow?" He had found himself almost nervous to ask that of her. Almost feeling guilty for doing so, for he knew she would be most likely too fearful to decline his request.

Her voice trembled again as she gave her reply. "I-if it pleases you, m-my Lord."

He smiled trying to make it friendly and keeping any fang baring to a minimum to not scare her further. "Yes, it would please me." _Greatly so._

She bowed and took her leave. Small feet quickly moving away. When her feet were no longer on stone but on forest soil he could hear her run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: * According to Rumiko Takahashi Inuyasha's mother was a noble lady and she wears a jūnihitoe. This is an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by court ladies in Japan. Literally translated, it means "twelve-layer robe". The various layers are silk garments. The innermost garment is made of white silk, followed by other layers which have various names, which are finally closed off by a final layer or coat. The total weight could add up to 20 kilograms.
> 
> The colors and the arrangements of the layers are very important. The colors have poetic names, such as "crimson plum of the spring". The only place where the layers are discernible is around the sleeves and the neck. The arrangements of the layers and their colors were a good indication to any outsider what taste and what rank the lady had. Apart from their robes, Japanese court ladies also wore their hair very long, only cut at the sides of their faces in a layered fashion; the longer hair was sometimes worn tied back. (source: wikipedia)
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. You can find me on tumblr as Angelhart79.  
> http://angelhart79.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  


* * *

**  
Chapter 3**

Her heart was still wildly pounding in her chest as she closed the gate behind her. Unaware of the commotion happening in front of her she tried to reminiscent of what had just happened. It was when her eyes caught a glimpse of a young man running before her she lifted her head to the ruckus.

The older servant woman who had been waiting for her return went to stand beside her.

"What is going on?" Izayoi asked.

"It is your father, my lady."

Izayoi's eyes widened as she could only imagine what the old woman meant. She hurried towards the commotion, expecting to move into the direction of her father's quarters, but instead, as she followed others, she was directed towards the main gate.

She stopped at the sight of the samurai on horseback. Setsuna's men dressed in their red armor and in the front she noticed her father's grey steed. Dressed in his gold with light blue armor as if he had surpassed death and was reborn. Surrounded by a few men of their clan he looked like he was going to fight off death himself.

She moved herself in front of his horse. "Father."

He looked down at her, but before he could reply she was forced to move out of the way by a brown horse. Looking up she noticed the young lord Setsuna. "Open the gate!"

As soon as there was motion in the large doors the army moved forward and she could only be a spectator as she watched them and her father disappear. She hadn't realized she had moved so fast until she noticed the old woman now having caught up with her.

"Where are they going?" she asked her new servant.

"One last hunt at your father's request," the with an even softer voice the old woman added: "men like that aren't meant to die in a bed, my lady. Come let us make preparation for their return."

The gentle hand on her shoulder made her turn away from the slow closing gate. As she did the woman's eyes widened in horror.

"My lady, are you injured?!"

She looked down and noticed the blood stain on her kimono. Oh no, it must have happened as she had cleaned _his_ wounds. She forced her mind to think quickly, not even taken in account that she had teared up on of the inner layers as well and would have to come up with an explanation for that too.

"It is not mine. I-I noticed an injured animal at the shrine. But it was already dead as I picked it up."

"I see. I will order someone to dispose of it."

"No need. I-I already buried it. I found a flattened stone to dig up a hole." She pushed the last sentence from her lips quickly. Hopefully it would refrain the woman or someone else to visit the shrine to collect the animal. Pride filled her as she thought of her resourcefulness.

"All right. But, my lady, you should not bother with those kind of things. Please call any of us for aid, if need be." The woman smiled. "We have been ordered by lord Setsuna to pamper you, my lady."

She nodded. "I will."

"All right. Now come. Let's get you cleaned up before the men return."

Izayoi took one last look at the now closed gate before she followed the woman to her residence. A warm feeling had spread within her at the words of the older servant woman that she had to be pampered. It made her feel special and welcome. A little smile crept upon her lips. The young lord seemed very kind and his brusque nature was perhaps similar to that of her father's and like so many other lords she had encountered during her life time. A harshness that had sculptured their faces and character, probably because of all they had to protect and were risking to lose if they could not overthrow any rivalry clan.

But even though his orders to his servants were to protect and take extra care of her, he had just failed to acknowledge her presence and her worry or her father's health. He had not even looked at her as he urged his horse forward and forced her out of the way like she was nothing. And that warm feeling dissipated thinking about it.

She had been brought up with the knowledge that some affairs were not for women to meddle with. And perhaps this was one those. This was going to be her new home and she had yet to find her place.  
  


* * *

  
  
Of course, they noticed the ripped fabric as they undressed her. It was harder to explain for it had been an inner layer. It was less plausible for it to have been caught on something. But her previous lie about the dead animal provided her with a perfect excuse for she told her servants that she had teared up her clothing to wrap the animal in before she buried it. Although the older servant looked most displeased the other maidens looked at her sympathetically.

"You have a kind heart, my lady, but I implore you, please do not make this a habit." Then the older woman shouted out orders and she watched the beautiful kimono being taken to be cleansed. She could only hope that demon blood would wash out easily.

As they scrubbed her, her mind wondered off to the shrine. She had survived an encounter with a real demon. If only she did not bring misfortune to this house. Could it be that it was the demon that haunted her family? Had he been forced into battle as he had tracked them down? If he died would her family be free? Would her father live?

Maybe she should tell her father about it or warn lord Setsuna.

But what if they failed to slay him? Would she bring doom over the Setsuna family as well?

No, she could not risk it. She could not risk the life of another clan. Perhaps she should not have aided him. Perhaps he would still die. Too many maybe's.

She looked at the reflection of the young woman who stared back at her.

He had trusted her enough to let her live. If he was the beast that had brought misfortune upon her family than he had now given her an opportunity to alter that course. And if he wasn't, no one would mourn a dead demon.  
  


* * *

  
  
Light blue and soft yellow. A delicate color covering her, another gift of her would be husband. And in those colors she greeted the men as they returned from the hunt. A gasp of relief escaping her lips as she noticed her father alive and well. And he actually looked more alive than she had last seen him. And as he descended from his horse he greeted her cheerfully.

"Come my daughter, tonight is a night for celebration." He wrapped one arm around her and she smiled.

Maybe… his health was improving for the demon was dying…

And she sat beside her father as the great boar, the prize of their hunt, was being served and watched him eat and drink like the man she remembered. As if he had been given a reprieve.

And he stood up and raised his glass to the young lord on the other end beside him. "To the union of our clans!" The young man nodded and stood up and raised his glass as well and so did all the other warriors next.

Her father looked down at her. "May it be a strong and healthy one."

She was happy to see her father like that, but she felt the pressure of his words like a heavy stone. She knew what was expected of her. And when he suddenly leaned forward and started coughing up blood again she hurried forward to hand him a napkin. She knew what she had to do. The survival of their clan demanded that of her.

Lord Setsuna's right hand aided her father as he retired for the night and she pushed her fears away. If she was going to do something she had to do it soon.  
  


* * *

  
  
Followed by her maidens the young lord guided her to her abode on his property and it was strange to walk beside him. Several times she looked up trying to read his face for any emotion. He was a handsome young man. His face toned by the sun. Not the same tint as her father's but he was still young. She was certain that over time his complexion would darken even more. Dark hair always bound into a knot and she was curious at how long it would be when it would hang loose. His eyes were grey sometimes blue-ish. The latter color seemed more visible whenever his features softened. His casual kimono in the same color. A pattern was on, but it which was hardly visible in the dim light of the torches. The color if it a beige perhaps greenish tint.

Her father was more the flamboyant type. His robes always showing a visible sign of rank and authority. This young lord seemed more interested in blending in. She tried to recall his father, but found herself not really able to. She probably met his sire when she was very little. Her memory not capable those visits, for she assumed there had been several. Both clans were befriended even before she had been born. Which made her assume she would have at least met the young lord in his younger years when he was still a child. If she had, she couldn't recall the memory.

When they stopped in front of the structure that was her quarters he broke the silence. "Are you comfortable, lady Izayoi."

She nodded politely and bowed her head slightly. She was. Even though it was not her home he had made it quite similar and had made sure she had everything she needed. "Yes, my lord."

"Good."

She noticed he was reaching inside his kimono and he the object he pulled out was held out in front of her. It was a kaiken tanto*. The black sheath beautifully decorated with gold plated Sakura flower blossoms. She reached out to it, her fingers delicately gliding over the pattern that was the symbol of his clan.

"You will become the lady of this house hold." He moved the blade partly out of the sheath. The metal reflecting the moonlight. "You will carry this with you at all times. For your protection." He sheathed the blade and waited for her to take it from him.

She took hold of it slowly, her heart starting a faster rhythm for it seemed that the Gods had just given her a sign. A weapon to change her faith and that of her own family.

"Thank you my lord." She bowed respectfully, her fingers clenching tightly around the sheath.

He returned the bow and wished her good night.  
  


* * *

  
  
She waited. She waited until everything outside was silent and for her courage to have surfaced enough. She had taken the knife with her and her fingers seemed reluctant to let go of it as it was hidden underneath the bedding. In the hours she waited she had mapped out the surroundings of the castle she needed to reach her destination. Her brief recollection of where the guards would be and walked their rounds. At least she didn't have to carry so much weight. Her sleeping attire was only three layers. She would be able to move around more freely and with less restraint.

In the darkness she brought the knife above the sheets and with her other hand pulled the blade free. The crescent moon that shined through her window was reflected in it. A hypnotizing image and as she tilted the kaiken it became partly deformed in the slight curving.

After sheathing it she sat up and pushed the bedding aside. As silent as a mouse she moved about in her quarters. The room of her two main servants was nearby, but the loud snoring of the old woman informed her that they were asleep. Or at least one of them was. She could fool her own servant by finding an excuse for her being up, but the old woman could be troublesome. That woman followed her around like a hawk.

When she made it safely to the door, she sighed in relief. She eased up on the hold of the sheath for she noticed her fingers were hurting due to the tension in the muscles. Slowly and carefully she slid the door open and peeked outside. She slid the knife in between the first and second layer of her yukata's in a position she could feel its weight and presence and she was confident she could reach for it fast and silently. The rustle of fabric as she pulled it out for a test was light, but before she would make her move she was going to repeat the motion for a smoother maneuver.

With her zori in one hand she walked the enagawa towards the south east corner. With her only wearing her tabi she could move silently about the wooden boards. Putting her zori on when her direction forced her off the enagawa and onto the gravel. It prohibited her to move fast for the sound of the wood on the stone surface would alert any guard that was about. But if she would get caught wearing just her tabi socks it would raise too many questions. At this moment she could always pretend to be lost. A worried daughter for her father's health on her way to her father's residence.

And if they would caught her in close range of the shrine she could fake that she couldn't sleep and wanted to pray for her father's health.

But it were all unnecessary worries for she was able to reach the door in the wall without being spotted. Oh, she did have to hide on a few occasions and change course, but she was relieved when she closed the door behind her and was on top of the stairs on the mountain that would take her down to the shrine.

She removed her zori sandals and placed them close to the door. Then reached into her yukata layers to remove the kaiken she carried. After several tries she was pleased with the silent motion she could pull it and she returned it to its hiding spot one last time as she descended down the stairs. On the bridge that crossed the gap to the location of the shrine she stopped for a moment. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she wanted to be sure the sound of it wasn't audible. She couldn't hear it. Or not in reality. She assumed that it was her own fear that made her imagine the sound of it drumming in her ears.

Silent and swift.

She could not rely on her father's deteriorating strength. Nor could she rely on the loud assembly of an army of samurai. A true assassin had to be silent and swift. A story her father once told her and had kept her up for many nights in fright. Her nurse maids scolding his lack of tactfulness in addressing such matters. Due to the lack of sons he sometimes provided her with information that one would probably not usually share with a daughter. At this moment she was grateful for that.

At the temizuya she hesitated. Although it would be proper ritual to cleanse oneself before entering the shrine, the act she was about to perform would run it rather mute. However, she was going to cleanse the shrine of a demon.

She stared at the entrance and placed a hand on her chest on top of the kaiken's hiding place. Then taking a deep breath she slowly ascended the stairs and entered the darkness of the building.

Without the light of the moon or the stars it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Even in the abandoned state this structure was in, there weren't many cracks to let in light. During the day the large entrance opening would provide sufficient illumination. But in the night the place was almost pitch black. Something she had not taken in account. An error that made her waver and it took all of her will power to not take out the knife prematurely. For if the demon would be awake he would suspect her intention and it would be a battle she would most definitely lose.

After a couple of blinks, she noticed there was a little light. The moon was in the right angle for her to spot him. A darker shadow against the wall. She noticed her bowl with water and the ripped fabric of her kimono partly hanging out of it. It seemed that after she had left he had continued cleansing the wounds. But even in the darkness of the night she could see the damage that was inflicted upon him. Wounds no mortal could survive. She even had doubts a demon could.

She towered over him and stood there for several minutes. She couldn't tell if she was delaying her purpose of coming here or if she was still assessing if he was really asleep. And it dawned on her that she didn't hold the knowledge if demon's even needed sleep.

But there was a steady and slow rise and fall of his chest. His head slouched forward and his eyes were closed. He looked… peaceful…

She knelt down carefully, being wary of the rustle it made due to her outfit, her eyes focused on his. They remained closed and there was no change in his breathing. Slowly, oh so slowly, she reached into the layers and pulled out the kaiken. She swallowed as she warily removed the blade from the sheath.

In his dormant state she admired his features. The blue ragged markings on his face were fascinating. Like a lightning bolt on his cheek bones on both sides. His eyebrows were thick and dark and his lashes were quite long for a male. His long hair was like silver in little light.

Beautiful.

As so many dangerous creatures were.

She closed her eyes and as she inhaled the air entered her lungs with a tremor.

_For father…_ For her family.

And in one swift movement she pushed the blade forward in a forceful stabbing motion.  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The extreme heat in my country is taking a huge toll on my body. I'm not healthy and this temperature is just a little too much for me to handle. Therefore, I decided that I will be taking a short summer holiday break. The next update therefore will be on September 23.
> 
> For information about the exact update schedules on this story and other stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any alterations in update dates or delays will be notified on that site. You can find me on tumblr as Angelhart79.
> 
> *A kaiken tantō is small knife sometimes like a very small katana blade. It was often given to women in Japan during that time as wedding gift. The sheath then often beautifully decorated. When a samurai woman married, she was expected to carry a kaiken with her when she moved in with her husband.
> 
> (Because I wanted to still post the chapter today (as initially promised) even though my health was really obstructing my writing, I haven't done the final grammar check yet. So, my apologies in advance for any errors. I will do a final check this week and make any needed corrections then)


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

 

**Chapter 4**  
  


Rest. His body required rest.

With nothing but time to kill he humorously wondered whether if when his son would find him, if he would help him up, or deliver the final blow for the prize of both swords. Tessaiga lying close beside him, Sou'unga standing upright against a wall nearby. The presence of the other sword like an infection. It kind of surprised him that the blade had not tried to manipulate him yet during his weakened state. Perhaps when unable to do so after it came into his possession, the evil inside it had become dormant. Although, he wasn't going to bet on it and had set it aside at a short distance from where he sat.

Who was he kidding? His son would not search for him out of worry. Sesshoumaru would only stumble upon him to assess if the swords would be up for grabs. The young demon like death's breath breathing down his neck. Well, he wasn't going to die just yet.

His strength was already returning. He pushed the folds of his kimono aside and looked down. The wound was already closing and now the fabric looked in worse shape than he was. He chuckled and leaned back.

His kind didn't really require any sleep unless they were severely injured. But sleeping meant vulnerability, something he couldn't really afford. But his body craved it, he could feel it and without sleep it would only take for him longer to heal. And the blood crusted kimono stuck to him uncomfortably and so did the odor of the foul being he had killed.

He snarled at the memory it. His saliva mingling with the awful taste of it, still lingering in his mouth, as he had bitten of its head. If he would have stayed in his true form a bit longer the poisonous substance of his body would have gotten rid of that. But in his wounded state he had to find shelter and hiding this form was much simpler than a huge dog.

This shrine seemed like a safe place. For now…

Not abandoned as he had first thought. And too close to a human residence. A risk he had no other option but to take considering his condition. He wasn't really familiar to this area of what he considered his territory, but that thing had forced him here into action. And without the proper knowledge of his surroundings he sought shelter in the nearest thing that seemed suitable for just that.

He closed his eyes.

But he wasn't going to stay here any longer than necessary.  
  


* * *

  


Human. Metal.

He breathed in deeply, his nose providing him with information during his dormant state. The latter scent was vague as if it was concealed. The first scent familiar. Pleasant.

Her.

Anxiety. Fear. The sound of a fast beating heart.

The scent of metal so clearly now that he could practically taste it.

He had pushed her towards the floor before she was able to finish her move. Both hands pinned above her head he squeezed the wrist, yet those tiny fingers refused to release the item. And even as she was forced to stare in the demonic red that filled his eyes and sharp fangs were inches away from her face, he could feel her resisting and even though impossible, trying to finish what she had intended to do.

Startled at first, yet she didn't scream nor pass out. The grunts she made were her effort of trying to break free.

_Kill her…_

_Devour her…_

He turned his head toward the sword against the wall. The words entering his thoughts like an infestation.

He squeezed harder, pushed the claw of his thumb in her flesh. "Stop it!" he snarled and that seemed to get her attention. Her struggling stopped and her eyes looked at him. The smell of blood filled the room and he eased up on the pressure, noticing that even now she didn't let up. Her hold on the kaiken still strong.

Too late he realized his mistake. Her hand broke free and she pushed herself up. The angle was off, due to her semi-entrapment and the blade dug into his left shoulder just below his collar bone. His other hand released her, but not long enough for her to escape as she realized her own failure. It reached out and took hold of her throat. His right hand pulling the metal out of his flesh and throwing the item aside. The metallic sound as it hit a wall and clattered on the tiles echoed throughout the shrine. He stared at the object for just a moment. His blood clinging to the blade and slowly seeping onto the floor. His free hand touched the wound on his shoulder. It was deep. And he looked at her, such fragile thing that had managed to wound him like that. And her eyes stared as he retracted the claw of his thumb out of the injury, the penetration of the appendage given him the needed information on the damage done.

Her hands had folded themselves around his wrist, tried to force him to release her, then slowly the pressure of her fingers eased up as she realized her obvious defeat. He was breathing hard and loud. Forcing the air out of his nose and he could feel the tension in her rising. She feared her life. And she was wise to do so. The constraint of his true form took more energy out of him than it would have if he had allowed the transformation to take place. But that would have destroyed his shelter and it would have forced him into destroying the castle on the mountain and all the people in it as well.

"Don't… Don't… kill my father…"

With the threat of the sharp claw of his left thumb close to her artery the plea was odd. He removed the threat, but not the pressure of the appendage. "Please…" her eyes teared up. "T-take my soul instead."

"Maybe I should," he threatened.

She flinched at the threat of his fangs close to her face, but didn't resist him physically.

_Kill her…_ The sword sang in his mind. The evil aura of it already spreading, reaching out to him trying to fuel his anger. Visiting this place. Fighting off something that would have destroyed the humans residing here. All of them. And now just because of one he would have to do the same?

If he would kill her they would look for her, forcing him to attack. If he would release her, she would call out for their aid, forcing him to attack. The outcome in both exactly the same.

The only reason he hadn't acted out yet was the fact that he was curious of what had caused this sudden transformation in her. Just this morning she had bandaged him and now she tried to kill him.

Then he looked at the human female still sitting on the floor. He noticed her quickly glancing at the sword against the wall again like she had done the first time she had encountered him in the shrine. Was it calling out to her now?

Perhaps, and he considered himself a fool for not thinking about it sooner, it had called out to her already this morning. Perhaps, it had taken advantage of his weakened state, only not the way he had expected it would. But as he tilted his head and looked at the woman in his grasp, he concluded she hadn't. He had seen its power in human hands before. Those possessed by it, were unable to look away from it. If it had been calling out to her, she would have been drawn to it even now. She wasn't.

Her eyes were fixed on him. And she swallowed as he opened his mouth and bared his fangs.

"Now what am I going to do with you?"

There was pressure on his arm again at his silent threat. Her fingers pushing into the muscles.

He assessed the problem in his hold. Outside the shrine it was silent, except for the normal sounds of the night. But no footsteps of soldiers. No battle cries. Whatever she had intended to do, it seemed it had been plotted by her alone. And he found it admirable. Foolish, but admirable bravery. As delicate as she had seen before he could not have foreseen this. She had shown him the rare quality of humans. That they could be so unpredictable.

The thundering heart beat betrayed her fear. Yet she had not screamed. Not even now that her life was truly in danger. One cry of her and he was sure that all guards and soldiers up in that castle would come to her aid. So, what had rendered her mute? It wasn't fear. Her scent told him such. It was there, but not as much as he would have expected. It was something else.

Her solo operation made him suspect that no one knew she was out here. Which bought him time.

Suddenly she did something unexpected. She had managed to raise her right leg and she pushed it against the injury on his shoulder. In reflex, due to the sting, his hand opened up and she fell to the ground. He covered the wound with his hand, fresh blood running over his fingers and watched her scoot backwards, creating a safe distance. But she didn't run.

She was eyeing the shrine opening, a slight moment of doubt, but something made her stay. Then her gaze searched for the Kaiken. It was far out of her reach. Too far. Her eyes searched again and a grunt left his mouth as he realized her next goal.

The sword against the wall.

She was ready to jump forward and he voiced out almost a similar warning to the one he had done before. "Don't. It will consume you."

Hesitation.

It seemed she took his warning seriously. Humorlessly, it appeared she feared the demon sword even more than him. In her hands it would not be a threat, but a nuisance. The last thing he did want to deal with. The only reason he dragged that thing around, was because it had caused him enough annoyance dealing with it in the past. It wasn't a sword that could just be stored. The demon parasite residing in it would do anything to find someone to manipulate, then possessing the poor new owner until it had consumed all, body and soul. Not even the famous sword smith Toutousai had been able to seal the evil inside of it. So, he took it with him until he would find a way to either seal it or destroy it.

If she would reach for it, it meant he had to kill her. And probably everyone around her. It had taken some decades for the sword to be forgotten by mankind. He did not want it to resurface in history ever again.

She moved forward, just a few inches.

"Don't!" he growled.

He shook his head to enhance the warning.

She moved backwards and her eyes looked around.

"Why?' he asked, drawing her attention away from the Kaiken again – was she seriously actually considering to reach that item? – "Why do you want me dead?"

There was a long silence before she answered his question. Her eyes now looking down at her fingers that were trying to rub a stain of her yukata. "To free my family."

He reached for the bowl, still on the floor close to him and the sound of water made her look up. Her eyes widening as she noticed her torn kimono part that she had used that morning to clean his wounds. Now he squeezed the water ragged part until it wasn't dripping anymore, before he pressed it against the fresh injury on his shoulder.

"Of what?" he asked.

"The curse."

With his attention on the wound he barely registered her movement. For a moment he dreaded she was going to reach for the demon sword, but she crawled forward towards him. Her hands reaching for his kimono and then bowed deeply.

"Please… release my family's curse." Her eyes were closed as she pleaded to him. "In exchange of my soul. Please, demon…"

The desperation in her voice made the tone in his softer, friendlier, as he asked the next question: "What curse?"  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a little unexpected writer’s block dealing with this chapter. Even though the draft had been set up weeks ago, I got stuck on the chapter because the scene didn’t go the way I wanted it to go. And due to circumstances there already was a delay, so this writer’s block couldn’t have chosen a worse time. Sorry for that. 
> 
> I want to thank the followers of this story for their patience. And I want to thank all of you who reviewed ^^ 
> 
> I haven’t had the time yet to reply to all, but I will do so later this week. 
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule of this story and other stories, as well as information about new stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any notification concerning new stories and story updates will be posted on my tumblr blog.  
> You can find me on tumblr as Angelhart79


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 5**  


He had released her. Again.

He was taking a lot of risks these days. The tension in his body an uncomfortable warning that this could possibly just be his last mistake.

He grunted as he removed the damp kimono part from his shoulder. The wound was still bleeding, even though he had applied pressure to it constantly for a while. Humorously he realized that perhaps she had injured him even more severely than those demon's claws had.

Had she used a bigger blade, had her aim not been disrupted, well…

He could have been dead.

The painful throb in his shoulder was annoying, but a reminder that he should have been cautious. Even though it would take longer to heal, he was not going to sleep again. And as he leaned back against the wall, he pondered over her words.

He had held her captive, sort to speak, still doubtful of what to do with her and the risk both choices would be, until he had felt the break of dawn. And at the sound of the first awoken bird, he had allowed her to leave.

A second time.

But not before she had revealed to him her story. Her cursed life, as she had explained. A demon had cursed her family and she had thought it had followed them here. And her hope was to either slay that demon or make a deal with it. Both bad decisions.

And now as he was still forced in his partly paralyzed state, he thought that perhaps killing her would be even more merciful than if she would find said demon and try to alter her family's fate.

Yet he couldn't recall any rumors of any demon out here that was having some amusement by harassing a human family. Any news of that would surely have been spread. Demons like that would usually flaunt about such prey. And it was always the result of either revenge or a deal gone wrong.

Real demon curses were actually quite refined, although horrid and detailed. And original. Like a signature. Mysterious deaths of family members didn't fit that description at all. A curse was meant to spread fear. Not only to the victims, but to other demons as well. A proof of their abilities.

And visible.

Each and every time those cursed would have to be remembered every living day, hour, minute, second. And just as much, they had to be a living warning to others; mess with me, trick me, deceive me and…

But her family clearly had been struck by misfortune. Her mother dying at child birth. Her father's army falling ill and dying of a mysterious disease. The servants of that house as well. And her father.

He had not scented anything that revealed any illness of her. Somehow it had filled him with a strange kind of relief. Also, she had described the strange illness to be not infectious in a normal pattern. Visitors from other clans had not become ill. Although after the word had spread, that her house was cursed, the previously befriended clans had all abandoned her father. All besides one. The one she was now staying at.

Dangerous, was the first thing that came to mind. Not the disease, but this clan she was staying at. Something that made him most weary and cautious about his temporarily residence. Either they were that powerful to even defy gods and demons. Or the cause…

It could, of course, all still be coincidence. An unfortunate joke of nature. But it seemed rather unlikely the more he thought of it.

He had not revealed his suspicion to her. He was not here to mingle with human affairs. But his presence had annoyingly forced his unwilling participation in these matters. And it gnawed on him that if this really was a demon's work, then the creature had done so with purpose intent to hide it and to hide its presence as well. Which meant it was something that could be an enemy. Even to him.

In the breath he let out, a snarling sound came with it.

Scheming enemies were the worst. And the most dangerous. A demon with a high intelligence and a goal to some unknown higher purpose, was a real threat. If it was that, then it was probably one born out of some sort human symbiosis. Either a possession or a rebirth of mixed entities. Or conjured and controlled by a human. Demons that bothered with curses always acted out on impulse. Plotting was a characteristic of humans.

Whoever was the cause of her family's misfortune, it was a dangerous foe.

The bleeding had stopped. Finally.

He dapped the wound several times to assure no more blood appeared on the ripped kimono. He moved the fabric through his fingers, fine pattern of flowers, now defiled by his injuries. Even though it had soaked in the water and he had used it to clean himself up, it still held her scent. Vaguely.

Sweet and pleasant.

But she had not been the delicate flower he had first held her for.

He smiled. No, she most certainly wasn't.

Good for her. This was a dangerous world for humans to live in. And even though the rich and high classes often thought of themselves as invulnerable, they were actually the most targeted of all. To humans and demons alike. Her movement had been precise, taught. It occurred to him that he would like to meet her father. After her revealed history, he seemed like an interesting man.  


* * *

  
  
  
They had been searching for her. And as they came to meet her on the top of the shrine stairs, she realized how close they had been in finding her. She looked back, for a moment, as hands guided her up and through the wall's gate and then entered a world of sheer panic. Guards, servants all in commotion of her disappearance.

Relief on the faces they passed when she was brought back to her residence. She didn't know how many times she had voiced her excuse – prayers for her father's welfare – but the sentence became more and more automatic as it spilled from her lips over and over again.

She did realize how lucky she had been this time that _his_ blood had not been on her. Not even on her hands. She would not have been able to use the excuse of the wounded animal a second time.

The hands were rough as they stripped her of her clothing and pushed her into the bath. They were cross with her even though she could tell that some were sympathetic for her fate. Her father's fate. And her lie had been partly true. She had tried to turn the unfortunate events that haunted her family. But prayers were not enough. She needed the help of a god. Or demon... And the latter one had set her free yet again.

He wanted something from her. It was the only reason she could think of.

Good. She wanted something from him.

He had interrogated her about her family the whole night. _Leverage_ , she thought. She had tried to take his life and he wanted leverage to use on her. If he didn't want her dead, then it had to be something else he desired. All she had to do was to figure out what he wanted. And then she could strike a deal.

If he wasn't the one that cursed her family, he was going to be the one that would release her family from it. She could only hope she could make this deal in time.

The door was pushed open as they were redressing her. A loud thud as it slammed against the wooden post in the hard slide.

"M-my lord."

Servant voices and they moved aside as lord Setsuna appeared from behind the divider.

"My lord." The older woman bowed deeply as did her own servant.

They had barely finished putting on the second layer and she pushed the fabric closed, shocked to see him stand before her so suddenly, without inquiring if she was even decent.

"My-" her sentence was broken off as hand slapped her face.

Nothing. He said nothing to her as he turned around and faced the servants in her house. She placed a hand against her throbbing cheek and watched as they bowed even more deeply than before as he voiced out orders.

"Get her ready. Her father wants to see her."

Then he left the house. A servant closed the door behind him.

The hands of the older woman on her shoulders, made her realize she was trembling. The soft soothing voice made her eyes water. Or it could have been due to the burning sting.

"My lady, come." They turned her around and finished dressing her.

Izayoi could hardly remember the last time her father had disciplined her. She must have been a child then. Yet somehow it had not left such impact as the hand of lord Setsuna had done. Unexpected. Frightening.

And she didn't look him in the eye as she passed him when they brought her to her father's building. He was standing there outside the door, waiting. He stepped aside to let her in and blocked out her servant that tried to follow her.

The door closed behind her and as she approached the large bed she noticed it was empty. Her father was dressed in sleep attire, but up. He was facing one of the large wall tapestries that decorated his accommodation.

It was scene of samurai warriors fighting off some large white beast. The animal resembling a huge white dog. A frightening creature with sharp fangs and claws. Its presence above the warriors in the sky gave her the impression it had the ability to either fly or float.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

She got startled by the sudden sound of her father's voice.

"The inu youkai were both feared and worshipped. Loyal to those they served. Dangerous to those they opposed. Have I told you how they came to be?"

"No, father."

"There once was a lord who was betrayed by many. When he couldn't trust anyone, he prayed the gods for their assistance. They gave him the means to create an entity that would be forever loyal to his cause. A soldier, a protector. He performed the ritual that bound a demon to his dog. The youkai entrapped in the vessel was forced to do his master's bidding. Unable to break the enchanted curse it became a servant to his family for centuries. Then one of the descendants used the demon to attack the gods, seeking their power as well. This, of course, angered them."   
  
There was a moment of pause before her father continued.   
  
"The created creature had become powerful over time, but deep inside remained a demon still. Instead of killing it, the gods made it an offer. To betray its master in return for freedom. In its cursed life it had suffered abuse and over time its loyalty had faded. You see the condition was that the animal had to be treated with the same care as its first owner had done to the original dog to earn its loyalty. Abused by his previous new masters and with the helps of the gods the new demonic creature learned he could disobey the orders and turn against his master.

It killed him and in return earned his freedom. Remaining a spirit, neither good, nor evil."

She looked from her father to the embroidered tapestry again. "This is not a demon?"

"No."

"Then why is it being attacked?"

"Because, my daughter," and he turned to face her. "We fear what is stronger and cannot control."

His hand touched her face. The touch cool on her red cheek. It even sent a chill down her spine. As if death's touch was on her. Cold, yet merciful.

"Like you." He faced away from her. "I blame myself. You are spirited like your mother. During your childhood, I indulged this behavior. I perhaps encouraged it even."

Izayoi knelt down and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, father, for dishonoring our family. My concern was for your wellbeing, I didn't…" A hand was placed on her head and she looked up. "A part of me is proud that you managed to stay hidden from the guards. Another part of me urges me to discipline you. However, by the look on your face, the discipline that the young Lord Setsuna bestowed upon you appears to have been enough. For now. It pains me to see you hurt, but these are dangerous times. You will not wonder off alone again. And most certainly _not_ in the night."

She slowly rose to a stand and bowed once more. "Yes father."

"Lord Setsuna's fright for your wellbeing reassured me that the union of our families will be strong. He will be good to you, but strict. He informed me about your disappearance after you were found, afraid it would affect my health negatively if I would worry. A wise decision, of which I am grateful. Therefore, I told him to discipline you as he sought fit. I trusted his judgement."

She lowered her gaze. "Yes, father."

She reached out to him when he started coughing. The door slid open and servants came to his aid and helped him back to bed. Izayoi slowly retreated. The sight of her father in pain and discomfort paining her more than her sore cheek. Outside she forced herself to look up to lord Setsuna.

"Thank you, my lord."

He didn't say anything until she had passed him completely.

"Lady Izayoi."

She stopped.

"I am glad you are safe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed the announced update of this fic due to hospitalization because of health issues with my lungs. I wasn't able to inform you of this unforeseen delay, my apologies for that. I initially wanted a longer chapter, but my bad health forces me many breaks in between writing and I didn't want to delay this update even more.
> 
>  
> 
> The story of the creation of the Inu Youkai is made up. I based it off the original Inu creature myth the Inugami. The Inu Youkai Takahashi describes in her manga is no real youkai in the Japanese culture, therefore there is no mythical history fact that can be found on them. I assume she based it off the original Inugami as well and that is why I created mythical fact that could explain how they came to be. You can check upon the real Inugami myth, if you like. It is interesting, but it is rather horrid if you are an animal (dog) lover.
> 
>  
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule of this story and other stories, as well as information about new stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any notification concerning new stories and story updates will be posted on my tumblr blog.
> 
> Please note that my tumblr url has been changed! You can now find me on tumblr as Angelhartsblog.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chapter 6

She didn't show up the next night. Something that could either be a good thing or bad. His senses were wary and alert. The wound inflicted by her had closed in the last hours. Healing faster than the damage that had been done by the demon. But that had been a clean blade and not the claws and fangs of something foul and malevolent. Capable of inflicting severe damage when facing one of the similar kind.

Truthfully, he didn't know if it was dead. He had wounded it enough that it would think at least twice to cross paths with him again. But if the damage had been lethal… he wasn't sure… He hoped so. He didn't want to face that dragon again.

"Ryūkotsusei" he grunted the name of the youkai as he assessed the healing wounds on his chest. He never did like the dragon youkai kind. They were always arrogant, proud and fearless. And intelligent. They either lay dormant, yet willing to share their knowledge and power with everyone for a good price, or they went on a rampage driven by a god like complex causing destruction and chaos, either for entertainment or just simple domination.

The dragon he had faced was one of the latter, unfortunately.  
  
Dragons were very hard to kill. Their scales toughened, making their skin almost impenetrable. Most of them could set forests ablaze and even be poisonous. And some were even able to control the weather in their environment. To say that they were powerful was an understatement. They didn't grow that old just because their genetics allowed them to. They grew old because they rarely met their match in a fight.

That is why it was a positive thing that even though there were a few that were malignant, most of them were friendly. As long as they were being left alone or worshipped. Because they all had one thing in common: all dragons felt equal to Kami. And if you pointed out they were not, you would find yourself an early grave.

Most of them did leave humans or other lesser animals alone. They weren't a challenge anyway. But this one was getting too close in becoming a real nuisance. And a threat to human kind. Not only devouring life stock, but humans as well. As for the reason, he didn't know. So, he sought the youkai out. And this one appeared to be one of the dragon kind that could not be reasoned with.

He looked at the large sword that was resting against the wall. The jewel embedded in the handle reflecting the sunlight that had found a way through the opening of the shrine. One of the large wooden doors out of its hinges becoming part of the soil and plant life, lying outside. Allowing him the view of the plant life outside of his shelter and some sunlight to at least give him the notion of night and day.

Another dragon youkai. If rumors and legend were true, even far more evil and dangerous than the one he had engaged in battle with a few days ago. One who was lured in by human priests, or so he was told, and its soul entrapped into this special forged blade. Unable to be destroyed, unable to be killed. Forever trapped within an object.

That had to be one pissed off dragon, by now.

If the dragon named Ryūkotsusei was still alive, perhaps he should search for some human priests. He chuckled at the thought, but discarded it as quickly as it had entered his head. The last thing the world needed was another cursed blade. If he had to face that damn youkai again, he had better find a way to seal it in another way.

His fingers glided over the claw marks on his chest, then over the closed round puncture wound. Made by _her_.

The kaiken was still there. Lying on the floor close to the wall it had bounced off. Small, but just as lethal as any larger blade. The metal partially coated in his blood. The small beam of light from outside enhancing the sharp point of it.

It was raining, this type of weather creating an over-abundant of sounds, making it harder to filter out information that could be important.

Water dripping from the leaves of trees onto the gabled roof of the shrine. Or thundering right down on top of the stone structure. Then falling down in either small streams or in drops on several different surfaces; stone, ground, wood, plantation.

Scents became stronger and different. Affecting the odor of the dry wood and all vegetation. More present, more pungent. Even as it drenched the surface of stone, he could make out some of the minerals that had a strong smell. Like iron. A metallic strong scent, like blood.

He had spilled enough of his these last few days. The tiny youkai, which presence he had felt as it was in close proximity of the shrine, probably assumed the same as it took only a what was for it a mere sample when it settled on his neck before it greeted him.

He rubbed the itching sting, fighting the instinctive urge to squash the little creature that was barely even the size of his thumb.

"My lord, I am thrilled to see you alive. When you didn't return, I started to search. I followed the trace of your exquisite blood when I found so much of it on what appeared to be the site of the battle. I traced it here fearing the worst."

"Good to see you Myoga."

The little youkai jumped down from his shoulder to the floor. Although the distance had to be large for such small creature, it appeared to have no effect on its landing. Its slim two legs absorbing the impact with ease. The small embodiment of the youkai similar to that of a large insect but with the face of an old man. A large bald head with only two white tusks of hairs behind his human like ears. A thin mustache divided in two by a large stinger, making the white hairs almost appear to be tusks. And two bulbous eyes. In comparison to the body the head was twice the size. The tiny torso dressed in a simple green yukata that was customized for its four arms with pincher like claws for hands and a grey hakama below his waist.

Not all youkai were legendary or large. Like in the world of man, there were almost insect like demonic creatures that occasionally could be more of a nuisance than a high-class large demon. Usually these parasitic creatures formed a bond with larger youkai. Being useful informants most of the times. Due to their small posture they could travel unseen, be almost invisible, gathering information or delivering messages.

The youkai creature that was named Myoga was one of those. Similar to the flea insect in human world the small youkai survived on blood. Preferable youkai blood. And preferable high-class youkai blood. It could leap great distances and survive the hardest conditions. And like the common flea the tough body was able to withstand great pressure in adaptation to probably survive the attempts to eliminate them by scratching or squashing. Making their body nearly indestructible.

After eyeing the wooden bowl with the blood drenched cloth, it looked up and it shook its head worryingly. "You look horrible, my lord."

He laughed. "Thank you for that obvious revelation, Myoga. Did my wife send you on a search?"

"The whole castle is in uproar because of your disappearance since you engaged contact with that dreadful beast. Didn't I told you to leave it alone?"

"Yes, you did." He almost laughed again. He probably would have if the reaction wouldn't be causing pain in his healing chest. The tiny creature that was his servant for centuries, functioned more than he willingly desired to be his conscience. Acting out as an inner voice, appealing to his moral sense. Annoyingly so. Since the creature was here and had wandered about during his search for him, he asked it the question that had edged itself into his mind today. "Is it dead?"

The little youkai lowered his eyes almost in guilt. "No, my lord. I did not find the dragon's body. I did find a trace of its blood going into the opposite direction of yours. Nor did I catch any rumors of its passing as one would definitely hear in the youkai world. Which means it still lives."

"Hm… It means it will be pissed."

"That…" the youkai frowned, the wrinkles in its forehead giving its face an almost comical feature, "my lord, is probably an understatement. It looks like you gained a serious dangerous enemy. Which brings me back to my advice that you ignored in the first place." Now the expression turned angry. "Please don't tell me this stubbornness is passed on to the next generation."

Now he did laugh. Loudly. And when his voice echoed of the walls, he lowered the volume of it, afraid it would attract unwanted attention to the inhabitants of the castle.

"My good friend, I better live a long life for I'm afraid you would not survive my son's employment of service."

The creature cocked his head. "Would you like me to fetch Sesshoumaru, my lord?"

"No." The creature flinched at his hard tone, but he didn't want is son here. It would mean a slaughter. And all his attempts in keeping a low profile and avoiding human casualties would have been in vain. His son did not share his sympathy or any tolerance for that matter towards humans.

"Then I shall inform the lady that you are well?"

"No, I have different task for you." Now that the small youkai was here, he could make use of its eyes and ears while he was still immobile. Also, the creature would have no trouble in blending in. "Do you know of any demons in this area that have placed a curse?"

"A curse, my lord? On humans?"

"Yes."

The creature frowned again, one of his hands rubbing his chin in thought. "Not of my knowledge. And these things are usually arrogantly bragged about."

"Thought so…"

Suddenly the little youkai jumped into the fur that draped over his left shoulder and across his back. "Someone is coming, my lord," it whispered.

He raised his head. Yes, he had picked up her scent during their conversation, the reason that got him thinking about the curse. "Don't worry," he told the youkai reassuringly. "She poses no threat."

_Well…_ His eyes lingered on the tantō for a short moment, realizing the irony in his words.

Truthfully, he had not expected a visit from her at all. Not after their last encounter, not during the day, and not while it was raining. But he sensed she was alone and hopefully, this time, without a concealed weapon.

She entered the shrine cautiously, placing a parasol that had protected her from the rain close to the entrance. Her footsteps slow and almost without sound. Her steps almost gracefully, like a dance and when she came into his range of sight, he noticed how tiny her feet were. Clothed in the pure white tabi socks they left their imprint on the smudged tiles.

She bowed, a totally different approach that seemed almost humorous compared to the threat on his life she made a day ago. He could feel the small youkai stir in the white hairs of the fur that could easily be mistaken for high class armor decoration, but was actually a part of his own body. The hairs acting out like nerve endings, their sensitivity like antenna or whiskers in his human form.

Her eyes were lowered as her back was bent and she seemed to wait until he would give her clearance to come closer. For a moment her head turned slightly and he noticed, although she tried to make it not so obvious, that she glanced at the kaiken on the floor for a few seconds. Not to access the possibility of an attack, he was sure of that. But the emotion he could read from her was that of a loss. The item had meaning to her.

He knew enough about human rituals that such knife was usually given by a male samurai to a future wife. Like a courting gift. It stirred something within him, an unexpected emotion he could not place.

Jealousy.

When he gestured for her to come closer, she approached. She was holding a small basket and he could tell by the odor it contained fresh herbs.

"Lord demon," she spoke softly and bowed again before him. The word 'demon' had a nasty ring to it and he would rather have her forgo it. But if the title meant she feared him now, it was probably for the better. For her and all the inhabitants in the castle she resided. "I have brought you some healing herbs." She looked up. "For your wou-..."

Her voice died as he noticed her eyes widening at the sight of his chest. The claw marks that had left him with huge fleshy gashes were closed, as was the puncture wound of her attack. It obviously surprised her. Her eyes glancing down at her basket she probably now rendered her assistance as rather useless. With a slight hesitation she emptied the basket, nonetheless, placing the herbs close to the water filled bowl.

She squatted down and her hands reached out to it and she picked it up, her eyes now lingering on the cloth that was once part of one of her many kimono layers that was partly dipped into the water. The other half hanging on the edge of the bowl. He noticed she was wearing less layers today. Probably half as much of when he first encountered her. Another thing he noticed, a bruised mark on her face. She flinched when he reached out and touched her left cheek, her face pulling away immediately and her hand pressed onto her skin where he had touched her.

Had he harmed her? _No…_ As he played back her attack in his mind, he did not recall her harming her physically while subduing her. He had even been careful in the pressure he applied to her limbs in the threat he made after her attack on his life. Marks on her body would have raised unwanted questions to those who served her.

She moved away from his hand and rose. He watched those tiny feet move quickly as she walked towards the entrance and he listened to her emptying the bowl; the splash of water hitting the stone steps.

Slowly the flea youkai made his appearance, its head sticking out of the thick white hairs of the fur. Its large eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Shrine maiden?" its voice asked in a whisper.

"No," he whispered back. "A noble."

The creature looked at him questionably. "My lord, if I may advice, it would be not wise to linger here longer than necessary–"

There were more words that followed – something about the presence of samurai and risks – but he ignored them as he focused on the sound of her letting the bowl fill itself with the fresh splashes of rain that glided down in streams from spots of the roof. Her hands wringing the cloth over and over again, cleansing it of his blood.

"My lord?" The voice that called out to him was a bit louder in volume now, yet still inaudible for human ears.

He tilted his head so he could see the little youkai now even more emerged from its furry spot. Its eyes narrowed as it had obvious realized that its advise was being thrown in the wind.

She returned and as he changed his focus, he could see the youkai disappearing into its hiding spot again from the corner of his left eye.

He watched her placing the bowl back onto the floor, close to him and close to the herbs. The cloth now a visible shredded kimono apart again. A blue color with a yellow decoration he couldn't make out, but he was certain it would look good on her skin. Worn directly on her skin.

Before she rose again, he took hold of a wrist. His large hand surrounding it completely, forcing her to remain squatted. Her heartbeat picked up and for a moment he eyed her cleavage assessing if her other hand could pull another tantō from the folds. But that hand remained on the tiles, supporting her as she shifted trying to move away from him. He bared his fangs, only a little bit to initiate the slightest irritation of her protest. She stilled and swallowed. Her pupils dilated, his gaze pulled towards the blackness in her eyes.

"I am prepared to make a deal." He watched the nervous rise and fall of her chest. She didn't speak but her mouth opened slightly.

That was why she visited him again. He was no fool. She wanted her family freed from the curse. She thought of him as either the cause or a being powerful enough that could lift it.

There were sounds of protest coming from the fur, loud enough that it even made her glance over for a second towards the direction of the smothered voice. The look in her eyes was amusing for it seemed almost as if she doubted her state of mind. Her eyes not able to see anything.

A slight pull on her arm turned her focus back to him.

"I have found a way to perhaps discover the cause of your father's illness." He watched that lovely mouth opening wider. "But," he continued, "a deal works both ways."

She nodded quickly her mind rational enough that in dealing with youkai, there was always a catch. It surprised him that she didn't immediately inquired for her end of the bargain.

"I cannot promise that I will be able to lift it, but I will give you the knowledge of the cause."

She nodded again. Still no questions from her. He almost pitied her, for he realized her desperation had made her so careless. Would he have had real malevolent intent she would be easy prey. To ease her suffering – a little bit – he voiced out the counter part of the deal.

"In return I will request something from you."

"What is it you want from me, lord demon?"

It pleased him that she finally replied with that question, unfortunately, for her, his answer would not be of any help.

"I will inform you after I have fulfilled my part."

She bit her lower lip. A cute sight which made him eager to copy the action, but with his own fangs. It was a trap, of course, but one she didn't have to fear as much as any other deals demons made. A game of amusement on his part. Perhaps even a little revenge on her threat on his life of which he allowed her to survive.

There were gentle tugs on the white fluff, little claws trying to get his attention. "Will you accept this deal?" he asked ignoring them.

A slow hesitant and soft 'yes' was voiced from her lips, followed by an even softer 'I accept'.

This time he didn't ignore the soft muttered words muffled by the fur. His right hand reaching out to it and holding it between his index and thumb, revealing to her the reason that had made her question her sanity.

He had released her wrist and she scooted backwards at the sight of the brown clothed creature. Then curiosity pulling her back in, making her lean forward and trying to make out the details. The tiny youkai had crossed all four arms in a silent protest as it was being manipulated into vision. He was certain he would be hearing its complaints for months to come.

Although the little critter seemed fearless, it was a real coward. Disappearing from sight whenever it sensed danger. Which had aided him in finding the dragon for its senses for dangerous youkai even surpassed his own. As soon as he had come in range of it, his tiny servant had disappeared.

Now it was forced to accept his fate as it was being observed from a short distance by big human doe eyes. He made a mental note to not reveal that one wound on his chest was inflected by her.

She reached out with her right index finger, retreating in a flinch as the flea youkai tried to avoid her touch by wiggling.

"What is it?" she asked, settling for just the visible image.

He tried hard not to chuckle as he watched the big eyes of his servant roll in irritation at her reference to 'it'.

"His name is Myoga. He is my servant."

She looked at him most questionably, her eyes in full disbelief that the tiny creature trapped in his digits could possible be of any service to him.

"Hold out your hand."

She did so, stretching her right arm and holding out her hand. Her other hand cupping her fingers as if she was afraid she would otherwise perhaps retreat in fright or if she dreaded that she wouldn't be able to support the weight with only one.

He lowered the youkai on her palm, but didn't release it yet. She looked uncomfortable at the first touch of his little claw like paws that hooked into her flesh for setting. Nothing painful, but he was sure the touch would be weird for her. And he even took in consideration that even though, clothed, the tiny youkai would still be like a big insect to her. And usually humans weren't to fond of insects, not matter what type. Giving it pants or a kimono would not make much difference.

And there was still the flight risk from his servant, who was obvious not amused by this either.

"Take him as close to your father's quarters as you can. Let him do the rest. When you come back tomorrow, I will have an answer." He released the youkai.

She nodded and rose, her hands still stretched out, her eyes fully focused on the small package on her palm, and bowed several times.

"Myoga, I want you to examine the illness of her father."

"Yes, my lord."

There was little shriek from her as she realized the creature could actually speak. Her hands trembling for a moment at the sound it made. Then after another bow she made her way back to the entrance of the shrine.  
  


* * *

  
  
It felt weird.

The way it clutched to the skin of her hand. Like the pressure of finger nails, but coated with soft hairs that tingled.

Holding the parasol with her other hand she walked up to the long stairs, her right hand stretched out far enough to keep it at some distance from her, but close enough that it was sheltered from the rain.

How she wished to have more knowledge of the youkai world. She did not know how this tiny creature could aid her, but somehow she believed the demon's promise. Her pace was slow, but not because she was hesitant, but because she was fascinated. The creature didn't look at her, his front faced into the direction they were going, giving her the opportunity to study it from a different angle.

When they reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the door at the wall it spoke. Its voice appeared to be male even though it was higher piched.

"What is your name, my lady?"

"I am lady Izayoi." She somehow felt more comfortable in revealing her name to this youkai than she had been to the demon that now resided in the shrine.

It didn't say anything else and she was relieved by it. She had no solution in how to explain a talking insect if anyone would hear.

She closed her hand a bit, keeping her small guest hidden as she made her way towards the house of her father. Servants were continously coming and going and she took a deep sigh as she assesed the perfect moment from the engawa of the buidling opposite of that of her father's. Behind a wooden pillar she hid her body from view as she eyed the activity.

She felt tiny clawed fingers clutching onto hers and realized the creature was climbing as she noticed its head suddenly peeking above her fingertips.

"Is that the residence of your father, my lady?"

"Yes," she answered even softer than the creature's voice.

Together they watched. She pondered over to allow the creature to hide in between her kimono folds, but the thought alone sent shivers over her spine. She didn't like insects. And the thoughts of a bug inside her outfit gave her goosebumps.

Luckily it didn't have to come to that. The creature looked back at her and spoke. "I will perform my task. There is no need to get closer."

Could it see the relief in her eyes? She though so. Perhaps it didn't want to be stuffed within a human kimono either.

"Be… be careful, little demon."

Before it jumped down from her hand it looked back. "My name is Myoga."

She watched it disappear within the grovel of stones and earth. Even in its human like outfit it seemed perfectly camouflaged. Or it was just too tiny to spot. Her eyes tried to pinpoint it, but after a few minutes she gave up. Silently she voiced a prayer that it wouldn't be squashed beneath human feet.

"Be careful, demon Myoga," she whispered softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I was anxious to have Myoga having his appearance. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter update. For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you have probably seen my announcement of my 2nd visit to Japan next month. Therefore, the next update of this story will be in April.
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule of this story and other stories, as well as information about new stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any notification concerning new stories and story updates will be posted on my tumblr blog.
> 
> Please note that my tumblr url has been changed! You can now find me on tumblr as Angelhartsblog.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: continuation  
RATING: M/MA  
CHARACTERS: Izayoi and Inu no Taisō, Sesshōmaru's mother, Takemaru, Sesshōmaru.  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

**  
Chapter 7**

He muttered his protests in coherent mumbling. No human ears would hear. Besides, there was too much commotion for anyone to even notice a tiny creature like him. But still, he didn't like this one bit. His motions were swift and unseen like a shinobi, but the threat he felt was making all the tiny hairs on his body stand on end. Not on his life, but of his master.

Samurai. Quite a large army. He was hiding in the cracks of the floor boards of the enagawa that was attached to the building that was his main directive. Watching the men walk pass him and eyeing their activities. A building nearby was probably the armory. The scent of metal thick in the air and with the doors of it being open, he caught a glimpse of an imposing harness. Curiosity made him almost jump forward for a closer look, but as he was about to move, he got almost squashed by a waraji sandal that landed on his hiding spot. The crack that was his hiding space was deep enough for him to retreat in and looking up he was staring at the bottom of the footwear and as it moved again, he caught a glimpse of a katana sheath.

He sighed in relief. Eyeing the building with the harness again, he decided that he didn't want to stay here longer than absolutely necessary. All instinct told him to just forgo it all and leave. But his master would not be pleased if he would abandon the small task that had been bestowed upon him.

He entered the building, hitching a ride on one of the shin guards of the person that had almost trampled him. Not really knowing where to go, he at least got the chance to focus on his surroundings and map the building from a safe spot. Myoga jumped down when he noticed the beautiful painted doors and caught on the scent of death that was behind them. The direction he needed to go in was obvious. Whatever was behind those doors, was dying. Death's scent already upon the noble man as he squeezed himself through the little gap in between the closed doors. Not even the incense burners were able to mask that odor.

The room was simple furnished. Only one large cabinet and and one katakana kake daisho, besides the large tabi mat in the centre that was surrounded by large dark curtains. A couple of incense burners were placed on the floor boards, surrounding the curtain square. The room was only lit by a few candles, standing in their holders on the floor. The shadows they casted on the walls were ominous. Like the demons from the underworld were already lurking to strike.

Slow heavy breathing with an occasional wheeze was the only sound in the room. The struggle for air even more present than the much louder footsteps of the servants in the other rooms and the center hall.

The little creature followed the pattern of the formal wear as it approached the man's neck. Stopping at the high collar he debated on how to proceed. He even felt sorry to take even what could be only just a mere drop of the man's life force. It seemed like even the smallest injury would end his life. The features of the man were that of a samurai warrior. A lord. Once probably, feared, loved and undefeated. Strangely the man reminded him of his own master. Even though youkai, not immortal. His master would probably outlive even him. And his life span would be a couple of thousand years. Or so he guessed. As long as he avoided danger. A life lesson his master refused to remember.

The head of the man tilted. It was perfect. Skin became visible and the little youkai moved forward.

He took even less blood than he originally had planned. The rattling sound of the doors being pushed open, made him disappear in the man's knot. Although he had sufficient time to create his escape there were two things that stopped him. The sudden headache and the scent that he recognized as something similar in the taste as he had sampled just now.

"My lord." The tone of the servant woman's voice was soft when she entered. Not enough to wake the man up. Her voice was louder the second time and the man stirred. "My lord, I brought you your soup. Please, my lord. You must eat something."

The eyes opened and so did the curtain on one side. Myoga moved swiftly and made his escape on the other side. He remained unseen as he moved to a new hiding spot that was near one of the incense burners. For a moment he remained at that spot, watching as the female servant in slow patient motions served the ill lord his dinner. Then moved to the cabinet, only to stop for another glance, before he left the room.

Hitching rides on sandals, shin guards and body plates, he fortunately was able to get pretty close to the gate that would lead to the shrine. Otherwise it would have been quite the distance to cross for someone like him. In between the gate and the wall there was a gap large enough for him to easily move through. For a moment though, he looked back. This place… there was something about it. It was something imminent and he could always trust his instincts on that.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rain had stopped a few hours ago. There was a tiny bell somewhere he had noticed. It sounded whenever the wind was able to reach it. Which wasn't often. It was probably on a branch somewhere and perhaps entrapped within other branches and leaves. Only allowed to move whenever a strong direct wind would give it a little freedom.

During the rain, the wind had become stronger and it was the first time he heard it. It was surprisingly cheerful even and it brightened his spirit. It was like this shrine was slowly coming back to life again. The little bell defying nature's attempt to silence it forever.

Light was slowly fading and daylight creatures becoming silent only to be replaced by those that preferred the night. His eyesight was slowly adjusting to the darkness that entered the abandoned shrine like a hungry spirit. The sun's retreat cascading a black veil across the tiles. He watched it like a dark pool spreading, almost as if it was after to consume all the remaining light. And somehow it seemed to spread much faster from the location of the sword. As if it was in a hurry to absorb all before it would disappear completely.

He turned his head to the opening when he felt the energy of his servant. His senses picked up on the distressed feeling and he wasn't surprised as his small servant voiced out yet another warning about the danger of him staying at this location the moment the little youkai came into view. No, the dragon sword in the hands of a human samurai, would not be a good idea, although it was not the danger Myoga referred to. But, nevertheless, as he assessed his healing wounds, he decided it was indeed almost time for him to go.

His body obeyed him enough that he could control the transformation that he needed to take him back. He had no desire to let the beast of him run free and destroy in what he tried to salvage. A part of him felt the urge to track the dragon down and to finish it off. He could feel the hunger within him to do so lurking and longing to be released. It wasn't helping that he felt the same urge from the sword. Like an invisible string pulling on him. Now that he knew the dragon was still alive, he knew it was probably better to seek it out than to wait out its revenge when it was fully healed. But despite their enormous size, dragons were extremely talented in hiding. And even with his skilled and sensitive nose he wouldn't be able to track it down that easily.

Ignoring his servant's warnings and descriptions of the danger that the army of this castle opposed, he addressed the actual matter he had Myoga investigate.

"What about her father?"

The continues rambling about the risks stopped and the little youkai looked up. "Ah yes, a pitiful sight indeed. The human lord who is her father is indeed dying."

"And it is not a curse, is it?"

"No. It is not."

"Hm." He sighed. He had already figured as much. Any demon placing a curse would not keep it silent. "Do you know what illness is the cause?"

"Well… it isn't anything natural."

The words peeked his interest, since they ruled out demon influence. "Do you know the cause?"

"Well… yes."

"Well…?" he wasn't in the mood for guessing.

"This affair is not something our kind needs to meddle with. Not certainly with that army of-"

"Myoga." The harsh tone in his voice made the little youkai flinch.

"It is poison, my lord."

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Japan was amazing again and even though I was there a few weeks, I still feel like I haven't seen enough of it. I was amazed by the huge and beautiful castles of Osaka and Himeji and caught a glimpse of the life of samurai. It was shame I had to choose in visiting as much sights as I could or only a few and absorb all the details. As I wrote this chapter, I wished that I would have had more time, for I could really have use for more details to help me out with this fic.
> 
> Although, I have only returned shortly it feels like it was all a dream. Somehow that country makes it feel that way. All the shrines, temples and castles are like amazing fantasy realm. The moment you pass a torii gate you enter a different world.
> 
> I hope that these experiences can aid me in keeping this story as realistic as possible and turn this story into a worthy prologue to the InuYasha series we so love.
> 
> For information about the exact update schedule of this story and other stories, as well as information about new stories, please check my 'Work in Progress' page on my tumblr blog. Also, any notification concerning new stories and story updates will be posted on my tumblr blog.
> 
> Please note that my tumblr url has been changed! You can now find me on tumblr as Angelhartsblog.


End file.
